Just Friends? I Think Not
by YuriAddict8993
Summary: Are Jane and Maura JUST friends? Rated M for second chapter, femmeslash VERY HEAVY IN SECOND CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

Just Friends? I Think Not

At Boston homicide, it was quiet and calm except for the yell of frustration from Jane Rizzoli. She looked like she was going to tear her hair out but no one knew why. One though knew why she was that way. She was sitting on Jane's desk covering her mouth, trying not to laugh. She was bright red from the attempt but all was for naught. Maura Isles busted out in laughter and keeled over, falling off the desk in an unladylike manner.  
>"Shuddup Maur! It's not funny! I'm not happy at the moment," Jane pouted.<br>"Awww is Janie a wittle sad?" Maura asked mockingly.  
>"You are too much like me Dr. Isles," came Jane's irritated response, "And yes, I am a little sad." Containing her laughter again, Maura stood and wrapped her arms around her friend comfortingly. Jane leaned onto Maura and returned the hug.<br>"Better Jane?" inquired the blonde doctor.  
>"Not yet," the detective replied dreamily, pressing her face deeper into her friend's soft chest. A light blush creeped onto Maura's cheeks at this moment and tried to pry Jane off of her.<br>"C'mon Jane, get off me," pleaded the blonde. Jane only tightened her grip.  
>"No," she refused, stubborn as a child, "Only if you give me anything I want," she continued with a sly grin.<br>"One thing and that's it! What is the one thing you want?" Maura asked. Jane leaned up to her friend's ear and whispered, "Come to my apartment tonight and I will tell you." Maura sighed but nodded in agreement, "Fine but if anything happens to me I will personally taint your morning coffee with an undetectable toxin," she threatened. Jane threw her hands up in submission and agreed to the terms.  
>'Hehe I'm going to have Maura tonight lucky me,' Jane thought to herself.<br>'I hope Jane wants to do what I want to do to her,' fantasized Maura at the same time.

LATER ON!  
>Maura drove to Jane's apartment, not five blocks away from her own home. Slowly, she approached the door of the Rizzoli home, and tentatively knocked on the door.<br>"Hey, I'm glad ya came sweetie," Jane greeted. Maura smiled and entered the house. Jane lagged behind Maura so that she can get a good view of her ass. Liking what she saw, Jane licked her lips wantingly, resisting the urge to grab her.  
>"Jane? Why such a primal look in your eye? Do you… like what you see," Maura asked cautiously.<br>"Hell yes!" Jane practically yelled. Maura smiled and reached for Jane's hand, pulling them closer. The lustful gaze faded from Jane's brown eyes, allowing her to see their close proximity. 'Maura doesn't seem to mind having me this close, let's see how she likes this,' Jane thought before kissing Maura on the lips. Maura's eyes widened but soon closed accepting and retuning Jane's kiss with some more passion. Soon it turned into a full blown make out session, complete with roaming hands and trying to get clothes off. Then at that moment Jane and Maura both realized that they didn't like but loved each other! And from that they won't be JUST best friends but be LLBFF's.


	2. Chapter 2

Just Friends? I Think Not Ch. 2

During the make-out session Maura had Jane pinned down and in her bra and underwear. She looked hungrily at the Italian blooded woman, thinking of what she could do to make her scream her name. She settled for the old fashioned hot steamy sex she dreamed of having with Jane. She started the teasing with kissing and sucking on Jane's neck, making sure to leave a hicky and moving down that luscious body onto her average sized breasts. Smirking, Maura was gently biting the mounds of flesh making Jane gasp sharply. Deciding it was time to move on with the slow torture. Slowly and teasingly, Maura slid Jane's bra straps down her shoulders so that there wasn't much effort of removing the clothing, then reaching behind the detective's back to finish removing the obscuring piece of cloth. Once it was unclasped the bra was unceremoniously cast to the floor along with other clothing articles. For a few seconds, Maura marveled at Jane's beauty with less cloying before going at her again, taking one nipple in her mouth and pinching the other in an effort to make them erect and as aroused as Jane was. Along with sucking on Jane's breast Maura was also gently biting the sensitive skin, creating more aroused moans to escape Jane's lips, driving Maura wild. Then Maura used her free hand to trace down Jane's body, just stopping above the waistband of her panties. Jane groaned when Maura stopped all her motions.  
>"Why did you stop?" Jane asked breathlessly.<br>"You have to beg me to continue this Janie," Maura said evilly.  
>"Please Maur, make love to me," Jane pleaded. Maura smiled and kissed Jane on the lips.<br>"Yes love, I will do just that," Maura cooed, instantly moving to the last piece of clothing on Jane's body, the only thing holding her back from claiming her. Using her teeth, Maura removed Jane's underwear and pulled it off her slim smooth legs. Chill bumps formed on Jane's skin at her sudden exposure to the somewhat chilled air of her home. Maura saw this and rubbed Jane's leg to warm her, but she knew what she was about to do would warm her even more than that ever could. Slowly, Maura started stroking Jane's soaked "flower", causing Jane to moan slightly louder with each touch. Maura then spread Jane's legs slightly wider and nestled her head there.  
>"Maur, what are you doing?" Jane panted.<br>"Making you feel good. Now don't squirm too much," Maura added. Jane nodded, letting Maura know it was okay to continue. Then Maura kissed the slit at Jane's centre before inserting her tongue into her love. Once she was in, Maura spent some time teasing Jane's clit with her teeth and tongue at a slowly increasing rate. Jane started breathing harder and tangled her fingers in Maura's honey blonde hair, pushing her in more as if asking for more pleasure.  
>"Oh god Maura, don't you ever stop that. It feels so gooood," Jane moaned. After a while Maura added two of her slim fingers into Jane, to help her make Jane cum.<br>"Maura I'm gonna… gonna…" Jane couldn't finish her sentence because she was so close to her climax. Maura felt Jane's walls contract around her fingers and Jane reached it.  
>"MMMMMAAAAAURRRRAAAAA!" Jane screamed at her orgasm. Seeing that Jane had gotten her love juices on her thighs, Maura thought it would be nice of her to… lick her clean. Maura was almost done with that when Jane pulled her up and kissed her hard.<br>"That was the best I have EVER had Maur. Only you would know how to please me," Jane complimented.  
>"Talking about how the sex was after sex lowers the pairs desire to do it again. Did you know that Jane?" Maura educated.<br>"Uhmmmm…" Jane said nervously. Maura laughed at Jane's confusion/lack of response.  
>"You're so cute Jane Rizzoli, and I love you for that." "Well you're smokin' hot Maura Isles, and I love you too."<p> 


End file.
